Atherosclerosis (AS) is known to have an inflammatory component and Core 2 GlcNAc-T (also known as UDP-GlcNAc:Galβ1,3GalNAc-R (GlcNAc to GalNAc) β-1,6 N-acetylaminotransferase or Core 2 β-1,6 N-acetylaminotransferase—EC 2.4.1.102) has been implicated in inflammation (WO 0031109). It has been speculated that Core 2 GlcNAc-T inhibitors may be useful in AS (e.g. WO0185748), however, no published studies have examined the levels of Core 2 GlcNAc-T in patients suffering atherosclerosis nor has the level of this enzyme been suggested as a marker for atherosclerosis in a subject.